1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to personal grooming devices and, more particularly, to toe and finger nail clippers.
Nail clippers, the term herein including either toe or finger nail type of clippers, are generally well known.
Nail clippers have certain problems. For example, prior art designs tend to spray the clippings into a room. The clippings may be sharp and can even spread infection. Therefore, it is desirable to contain clippings.
However, prior art nail clippers include a center post that engages with a pivoting lever. The pivoting lever, pressing upon a ridge in the center post applies pressure to the clipper sufficient to urge a pair of opposite sides, and therefore also the blades, toward one-another during use.
The center post, though necessary, provides an obstruction that certain of the clippings inevitably must impact. The clippings bounce off of the center post and are scattered. Any prior art type of modification intended to retain the clippings has proven to be ineffective when they are bouncing off of the center post.
Other prior-art types of nail clippers do not fold sufficiently flat for storage. Others do not apply leverage that can create sufficient force to cut through difficult nails without requiring a great deal of force by the user.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a nail clipper that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned and other difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nail clippers are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described known types of devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.